Ella Revenged
by Kate de Luna
Summary: This starts with the second chapter of my Ella Revenged story. The first chapter is on my other username, that I cannot get logged into. The penname for said is Roxychiccadee. This story is about Ella's younger daughter, and her own adventures, also based
1. Humiliation

I swiftly opened the door halfway. The first I noticed was the smell. My mouth immediately started to water. A million different foods wafted towards my nose. Elk, sausage, cookies, cider, soups, sandwiches.... and my absolute favorite...pudding! Many of them I could not recognize, but I fully intended to learn them. The next thing I noticed was Mandy. Her back was to me, but I could see that she had been sweating from all the work and from the stoves and oven that filled the kitchen with heat. She jumped as I let go of the door and it slammed shut. She quickly turned around and faced me, potato peeler in hand.  
  
"Need some help Mandy?" I teased. She hated being scared.  
  
"What are you doing here? Go on, hurry up to the bath and wash. You're covered in dirt and dust!" She scolded sternly. I looked down at myself and realized she was right. It was much worse than it had been when it had been recovered from the depths of my bed.  
  
"I'll hurry, don't worry so much. And I'll come back and help you too." I retorted.  
  
"I know you can't keep your hands off cooking, but you'll do no such thing. If lady found you all floured up in your nice dress, she'd know to turn to me. Now get up there and wash sweet!" She argued.  
  
"Alright, alright." I hugged her and ran up the kitchen staircase, tripping halfway. I reached the corridor and made my way to my bathing room. There was already a towel on the marble bench and the water was perfect. As I washed with my favorite mint soap I realized that the water never really got dirty or cold. Once I declared myself sparkling clean, I wrapped in a towel and ran to my room.  
  
Lily had already kindly laid out my dress for my. It was dark green with pink vines embroidered on the skirt. I brushed my hair of its usual braid and tied some of it back with a pink ribbon that matched the vines. I spinned in front of the mirror and wished I was old enough to wear jewelry. A necklace like my mothers would have been perfect. It actually had belonged to my grandmother, but she had inherited it. I did not mind too much though, I loved that dress. It brought the green out my greenish-brown eyes. Or were they brownish-green? I didn't care, I was happy to be young and happy and I thought again of my planned escape. I would miss this place, but even balls get horribly tiring. I sighed and practiced curtsying out of habit, eventually slipping and falling to the luckily clean ground.  
  
"I won't have to practice curtsying anymore after tonight! " I thought angrily. If everything went right, I would reach the elves forest by morning. Smiling, I turned around and headed for my door.  
  
Mother and father were walking arm in arm together, chatting happily. They were both dressed up and headed for the stairs to the ballroom. They stopped chatting and smiled. I quickly walked over and hugged them, happy to be safe in someone's arms. We walked towards the staircase in silence, and smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry. " Mother interrupted the silence as we descended the first step. "We can't slide today. We have to be dignified." She began to walk airily down the steps, smiling and waving to people. Father and I stifled our laughter, occasionally snorting and getting a bit red in the face.  
  
I looked down to the ballroom and saw with amazement that it was covered with girls in dresses of every color imaginable. I picked it for faces of anyone I knew. I smiled as I saw that my Aunt Areida had come. She wasn't really my aunt, but I called her that because my mother and her were so close. I tapped my mother on the shoulder and whispered that she was here. Mother smiled.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing here." Mother whispered. "Would she travel all that way to see Isti turn 16? " She was smiling, but her eyes looked worried.  
  
"Should I go say hi? " I asked.  
  
"Yes, please do." Mother replied. I reached the last step and weaved through the crowds pushing towards my mother and father. I finally reached Areida after much rustling of skirts and almost stepping on feet.  
  
"Hello Aunt Areida! " I called, rushing in front of her.  
  
"Little Ella!" She chirped, opening her arms to me. She had always called me 'Little Ella', because mother has always been Ella. I embraced her happily.  
  
"Why are you so far from home? " I asked once she had let me go.  
  
"That," She teased, "is between your mother and I." I smiled. Surprises are always fun, aren't they?  
  
" I'll go report to my mother now, and have her return quickly. " I recited politely with a curtsy. Those stupid classes had gotten me. She returned the curtsy smiling. She knew I loathed those classes.  
  
I found mother talking to Sir Stephen, a knight who had helped her once. She had even named my youngest brother after him. "Aunt Areida wants to talk to you, mother. " I interrupted after a traditional bow and curtsy all around.  
  
"About what? " She asked kindly. I shrugged.  
  
" It's a secret from me, I suppose." Mother smiled and Sir Stephen bowed again.  
  
" I think I'll go pay Char a visit. " He said, departing.  
  
"I'm going to see Areida. You stay away if she wants to talk to me in private." She pointed her finger at me, joke-threatening. I smiled and started walking around. I knew no one who was very friendly towards me. I even attempted to make contact with a few girls, who immediately saw Isti behind me. Eventually, I got hopelessly bored and made my way towards the kitchen. I saw Isti, he was chattering away with a group of girls who all looked breathless. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He was probably telling them all about the time he ran in the country race. I left him to himself and opened the kitchen door to find Mandy making raspberry jam. I sat on a stool and pumped water into a basin noisily.  
  
"What are you doing Ella?" Mandy said, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Can't I wash dishes anymore?" I replied sarcastically.  
  
" Not in that dress you can't!" She scolded.  
  
"Oh fine then Mandy. " I found a towel and dried off my hands. "It's completely boring out there. The only thing remotely exciting is the fact that Aunt Areida is talking with mother about something I'm not allowed to know yet." I scowled.  
  
"Oh sweet, it's not that terrible is it?" Mandy looked up at me, a drop of worry in her voice.  
  
"No, I suppose not." I sighed heavily. I walked over to Mandy and hugged her reassuringly. I could smell the sugar on her apron. She smiled.  
  
"Run along then dear, don't keep the party waiting." She teased. I smiled.  
  
"Farewell Mandy!" I said, and went back to the ballroom. There weren't any more guests than before. Some people I didn't know were eating half they're weight in Mandy's cooling. I figured that either they had never tasted anything so good, or that they hadn't eaten in months. I walked past them and avoided eye contact. They were huge. I decided to look for someone to befriend, but there weren't many people my age there, so my search was quickly finished. I crossed the great hall, quickly looking from side to side, my brown hair waving.  
  
As I bravely passed my brothers followers, I noticed that, for once, Isti was allowing another to speak. His face looked distorted, probably from trying not to smile, but fighting to look serious. I had to stifle my laughter as I crept closer, in order to hear what she (for there were only girls around him) was saying. I had to close too, all the other girls were pressing against each other to glimpse the scene.  
  
"I have perfected myself." The girl was saying, "To be exactly how you wish. My whole life I have worked to become this way in order to please you, to make you happy."  
  
"Oh really?!" I blurted. All the faces turned towards me. I didn't blush. Instead I put my hands on my hips and continued, "Are you really that keen?" She frowned. My brother's eyes bulged, I knew he was begging me not to say what I was about to say. I didn't care. Oops, here I go anyway big brother! "Must you be so obvious? He knows you want money. As do I. "Her face cringed. The awful truth. She wanted to say something, I could tell.  
  
"What gives you the right to say that?" The girl questioned. I heard a few murmurs from the crowd. Phrases like: 'doesn't know' and 'she's crazy!'. I smirked.  
  
"Don't you know who I am? Since its obvious you don't, I'll inform you with small words that you'll be able to understand. Isti is my brother. King Charmont is my father. Does that make sense to you?" I asked nodding. She gasped and her face turned red. A few girls giggled. I curtsied and said, "Excuse me, I have other business to attend to. "I said politely. I then walked off happily.  
  
You must understand that I was not mean to that wench. I felt the need to protect my palace and my family. Would you not do the same if a stupid girl had tried to get in on your riches? I hated her, and had to teach her a lesson for her rudeness. Don't get me wrong, I just often get bored in this castle without friends but centaurs and a family of brothers that pester me and parents that travel constantly. I often have to get revenge to amuse myself. 


	2. Celeste

I saw my mother whispering to Aunt Areida. I still could not go. I turned around and came face to face with a boy my age. He had white gold hair, he was thin like me, but a little taller. On his pale face was a small sprinkle of freckles. His eyes were a brilliant, bright green that contrasted greatly with his hair.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, surprised. He smiled.  
  
"I am Este Challrem from Astemage." He replied coolly. I was still a little annoyed from his following me without a word.  
  
"Tell me Este, is it customary behavior in Astemage to follow other around and then scare the life out of them without notice?" I questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't it customary in Kyria to curtsy when making an acquaintance? "He replied with a smile. He was funny. I smiled back and gave him a slow curtsy. He returned with a bow.  
  
"I am Ella. "I said.  
  
"Of course. I followed you in order to congratulate you on angering my sister. A feat I am quite fond of, but still have trouble with. After all she is perfect." He said laughing. I laughed too.  
  
"It was my honor, I assure you." I said. Este must have been that wench's brother. They looked nothing alike. She was sandy-blonde with blue eyes. He was whitish-gold with green. I wondered what their parents looked like. He laughed at my joke.  
  
"My sister is quite taken with your brother. She has been rehearsing for weeks." He said matter-of-factly. Then he made a gesture that looked like vomiting. I laughed at.  
  
"I noticed. I'm just glad I was there before she made a complete fool of herself." I added.  
  
"I think you were too late." He laughed, then pointed to a ruffle of skirts shaking by a plant.  
  
"Good. So tell me Este, why did you come all the way from Astemage, besides your sister's swooning?" I asked seriously.  
  
"We are moving here. My parents were never truly married so my mother took us away to Kyria." He said.  
  
"That's wonderful!" I said happily. "You will love it in Kyria. "  
  
"Something to look forward to!" He said happily. I smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Where do you plan to move to? "  
  
"There is a wonderful manor not far from here. Almost walking distance away." He answered.  
  
"I believe you speak of my mother's old manor. Her father had to sell it." I added. "It is where she first learned to ride down stair rails." He smiled and laughed.  
  
"So you too are fond of the stair rail?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course." I said. "Especially with such a grand one as this." I said, pointing to the main stair.  
  
"Marvelous!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I wish you could try it." I said sadly.  
  
"Who says I cannot?" He asked with mock surprise. He grinned mischievously, and motioned for me to follow as he headed for the stairs.  
  
"Really Este! Don't! We have to be dignified!" I said quoting my mother. I tried to stop him by grabbing his hand, but he only got hold of mine and started yanking me to the top of the staircase.  
  
"Lemme go Este! We can't do this!" I almost yelled. He was still playful. He let go and said,  
  
"Come on! Who will notice?" That was the statement that pushed me to go. After all, who would notice?  
  
"Who will go first?" I asked, now roguish as well.  
  
"I will. That way, incase we get in trouble, I'll at least have gotten to go. You can go down it anytime." He said, hopping onto the railing.  
  
"One...two...three!" I whispered, and gave him a push. His technique was perfect, without much flailing or even chance of falling over. When he landed, everyone was still talking. They hadn't noticed. Now it was my turn. I jumped onto the railing and looked down, Este was waiting for me. I smiled and pushed myself to start sliding. I noticed this time that my arms flailed much more, and when I landed, it was with a stumble. I caught my balance and curtsied to him. While I was still facing down, I heard applause. I looked up to see that not only was Este clapping for me, but most of the ballroom. I blushed furiously, but feeling courageous as I realized it wouldn't matter tomorrow, I curtsied again. Within a few seconds it had died down and the ballroom went back to its usual chatter.  
  
"Did you plan that?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"Not at all." He replied, trying to look innocent. I returned the smile and we started walking back towards the food.  
  
"I wish it were day time." I sighed, as the conversation was ebbing away. "I could show you my centaurs."  
  
"Your what?!" He said exasperatedly.  
  
"My centaur colt." I replied easily. I didn't realize then that they were rare.  
  
"May we go see him? I'm not afraid of darkness." He pleaded.  
  
"Oh, all right. Let me go tell my mother where I have gone." I said, "Would you like to come?"  
  
"Oh, um...maybe not. I ought to tell my mother where I will have gone as well." He explained. Clearly he was not so brave socially. I pretended not to notice.  
  
"Alright. Meet me by that kitchen door." I said. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan. As soon as I had finished showing Este carrot and the others, I could grab the clothes I had hidden in the barn earlier and ride off into the night towards the forest. He didn't seem to be the type that would mind or tell. We waved goodbye and turned separate directions. I looked around for my mother and found her beside my Aunt Areida, ironically looking for me. I caught her eye and she beckoned me over. As I neared her I noticed something in her hands. When I got close enough I asked her what is was. She opened her hands to reveal a tiny sapphire blue-  
  
"Moon Dragon." She explained.  
  
"They're loyal little creatures, and very rare. I found this one on my doorstep a few days ago. Someone wanted to get rid of it very badly. I heard you liked animals, so I decided you should have him. Besides, they're illegal in Ayorthia, but not in Kyria." Said Aunt Areida with a wink.  
  
"He's beautiful." I said, awestruck. A million questions popped into my head. I forced myself to ask only three. "Why are the illegal in Ayorthia? What does he eat? Where do I keep him?"  
  
"They can be dangerous if separated from their owners, as they can blow fireballs." Areida answered.  
  
"He will eat anything but fruits and vegetables. You keep him in your pocket, or a bag. Small enclosed spaces close to you." Mother answered.  
  
"I hear they get along excellently with centaurs." Said Aunt Areida, and I remembered Este waiting for me.  
  
"Oh, by the way mom, may I go show Este the centaurs?"  
  
"Este? Oh! Madame Challrem's son, of course. Take the dragon with you." She answered.  
  
"Thank you!" I said hastily, with a curtsy to match it. I hugged her one last time, grabbed the sleeping dragon gently and stuffed him into the pocket I had forced Mandy to sew into the dress. It was roomy inside to I didn't worry about him getting squished while I ran. I hurried over to the kitchen door where Este was waiting for me by starring at the ceiling.  
  
"What took you so long?" He asked as soon as I was in earshot. I caught my breath and pulled out the tiny dragon that was still snoozing peacefully. His jaw dropped and I smiled proudly.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" I said breathlessly.  
  
"Gorgeous. I've never even seen one before, wow." He whispered. WE were both rapturous for a few seconds as we watched his chest rise and fall slowly.  
  
"My Aunt gave him to me. What should I call him?" I asked.  
  
"Sapphire?" Este suggested.  
  
"No, too girly. I have an idea! Celest!" I decided.  
  
"Yes, Celest." He replied. I put him back into my pocket, and grabbed a napkin and started filling it with a few foods, like carrots and bread for the centaurs, and a few assorted things that wouldn't perish quickly for myself.  
  
"Uh...for the centaurs." I tried to explain normally to Este. He nodded and I opened the kitchen door. Mandy was making march pane.  
  
"Hi Mandy." I said easily, moving through the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Ella. Who is your friend?" She said.  
  
"Oh, this is Este. And this," I pulled the Moon dragon out from my pocket, "is Celest. Aunt Areida gave him to me." I said happily.  
  
"Isn't he a little beauty!" Mandy said surprised. I put him back in my pocket.  
  
"Were going to go see the centaurs, Mandy." Este said politely, but eagerly. I gave Mandy a hug and opened the door. I walked over to a hedge and waited for Este. He closed the door and came up to me. In what little light there was I could see his face. It looked a little worried.  
  
"You said you weren't afraid of the dark!" I said sarcastically. I grabbed his hand playfully, it was warm, but clammy. He pulled away defiantly.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go." He argued and led the way bravely. I sighed and caught up beside him.  
  
"You don't know the way." I said defiantly.  
  
"Well then tell me, and we'll race!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm wearing a dress! And these shoes aren't exactly for running." I said animatedly.  
  
"Just take off your shoes and hold your dress up, no one will notice!" Este pleaded.  
  
"Alright fine, but I'm keeping my shoes on and you'll probably win. You go straight ahead, then turn right, and the paddock fence is there, but the stable is farther, and more in the dark, so we'll just race to the fence." I explained, pointing.  
  
"Okay, ready...set...go!" Este yelled. I grabbed my skirt and started running. Este was right beside me, then he was ahead of me, it was back and forward and we bumped shoulders a couple times, eventually with me reaching to touch the fence not a second before he did. I leaned against it, catching my breath, and when I had gotten most of it, turning to him and smirking,  
  
"I won."  
  
"And you wore a dress." He joked. I laughed as much as my breath would allow and looked back towards the castle. "So now what?" He asked normally, he had caught his breath.  
  
"Follow me." I said. It was pitch black and the only light was the castle, which seemed far in the distance. I guess that's why I didn't see them. I took two steps and then felt something clamp around me. I tried to scream, but a black clothed hand covered my mouth as soon as I got to the H in 'HELP!' I heard Este struggling behind me; there were more than one. I kicked out in every direction and hit nothing. I felt a rush of air in front of my face and something hit me over the head. All went black and I fell. 


End file.
